Physical vapor deposition (PVD) sputtering process has been widely used in current processes of semiconductor integrated circuits, light emitting diodes (LEDs), solar batteries, displays, and the like. In a chamber of a PVD sputtering apparatus, generally, by connecting a high-power DC power supply to a target, applying power to excite a working gas in the chamber into plasma and attracting ions in the plasma to bombard the target, material of the target is sputtered off to be deposited on a substrate such as a wafer. Requirements on process parameters such as sputtering power, sputtering rate and the like are generally different in different application fields, but basically, endeavor to improve film quality and film thickness uniformity and increase capacity of equipment is very clear.